Talk:SeeU/@comment-71.255.113.107-20180314134732/@comment-53539-20180314202027
There was also the demo of I=Fantasy which gave the impression of a very realistic Vocaloid.... because the provider was singing. Edit: Basically SBS artech were a PR nightmare. SeeU is based on Miku, a fact many deny but if you look at her concept art she has one image which is in Miku's V2 boxart pose. A lot of her features are the same as Miku's but done differently. This isn't considered a bad thing as plenty of vocaloids have referenced Miku (Sonika, Big Ak, Gackpo, Miki...) the issue was that SBS artech wanted her to be the Korean Miku and pushed her. Even when they should have been making more new vocaloids. They tied to pretty much make her a success without allowing her to be one. Chinese and Korean critics of Japanese culture pretty much react to Vocaloid itself badly, seeing it as Japanese technology only. Same mistake they make here in the west, true it was most successful in Japan but its birth was Spain and all Japan originally did was produce the V2 interface. But neitherless this works in reverse and often the Japanese don't like Chinese or Korean stuff. As one businessman put it that I knew, he viewed the Korean culture (both north and south) as "Japan 50 years ago". The Politics thing but be serious and a lot of other Asian vocaloid videos on places like Nico video can become targets for trolls and flamers. But SeeU did better in Japan then Korea... Even though in both cases she was a failure. I would argue there can only be so far you push the politics issue. Producing a Japanese voicebank is not a certainty of instant success, even Luo Tianyi may see something similar, time will tell. Problem is this... Japan has many HQ vocals and many popular ones like Miku. ITs hard to get them to buy vocaloids from abroad in their respective languages let alone their own, though at least you can use the language barrier as a reason behind the other. Back in V2 though, a lot of western fans thought producing a Japanese voicebank would result in instant success. The other thing to consider is that as a V3, SeeU faced tough competition since so many Japanese voicebanks were produced in V3. I would argue the lack of consumer base, since Korea even in South Korea has a much more divided poverty/rich ratio, and the lesser populace then some other places meant launching SeeU was a big hurdle. The Chinese vocaloids face similar problems, but due to the sheer population of Chinese speakers the number of customers who actually buy their vocals are potentially much higher. Lastly... Most interest in SeeU died down quickly after V3's release. The problem was just there was so much to see in V3 that everyone had their interests split on other Vocaloids. Even in the west over time SeeU has lessened with her art and music production. We're in V4 too, so there is less reason to buy a V3 vocaloid. SeeU went from having several artworks a day to barely having several a week over the course of a few years. I'm not too bothered by her, despite all things the overall quality of the vocal isn't as good as it could have been. A lot of vocaloids turn out this way... Nobody bought Miku in V2 because she was HQ. Maybe higher quality then the Kagamines, but by the end of V2's lifetime even her own Append was out classing her. I know people often cry over Piko here in the west but again... Tops MQ vocaloid. Quality is an issue one can hit or miss on since quality only impacts so much of a vocaloids result anyway, you can have a HQ vocal like Prima or Sachiko and not be able to use them well. I'd have preferred it if SBS had handled her PR nightmare much better as I'd rather have a unsuccessful Vocaloid and a good PR then a unsuccessful Vocaloid and be left face-palming the company behind it. When its your companies first Vocaloid, you really shouldn't try and make it this all-singing all-dancing godly voicebank because everyone knows no voicebank can do everything. I still like the "English" comments. Because of the English phonetics a lot of people praised her as almost equal to a English voicebank itself, which was BS. They soon forgot it when Maika came along and she became the new "Can do English better then a Engloid" idol. But you can stick a few phonetics into a voicebank and call it as good as a English voicebank because even the shared sounds are set up wrong for English, hence the accents being far too strong. :-?